Prologue
by kato229
Summary: Elizabeth Comstock died in Rapture... or did she? Time seems to be toying with her in response to her past meddling, and has brought her back to the beginning of her journey. Only something is different... someone that shouldn't exist in her world suddenly does...


**This is the first part of the Crossing Over S1 rework. I'm warning you now that the story is going to get a little crazy.**

 **Columbia, 1912**

Elizabeth opened her eyes. She was back in the library of the statue of Columbia, where she had been held captive since

childhood. But how was this possible? She had just died in Rapture, killed by one Atlas to save a little girl by the name of Sally. There was no way she should be alive, much less back in Columbia. Was what she experienced all a dream, a mere escape fantasy?

Elizabeth rose from the couch where she had apparently fallen asleep and walked over to a mirror mounted on the wall. She stared in awe at her own reflection, as she had reverted to her younger self. Maybe what she had gone through was just a nightmare, one very long nightmare...

"Oh, you're awake." said an unfamiliar voice. "Excellent."

Elizabeth spun around to see a man in a black leather jacket and a dark pair of pants. He had dark brown eyes and dirty blonde hair. She recognized his face at once. She knew his name, but couldn't remember how or where they met. She backed away cautiously, trying to keep as much space between them as possible.

"Who are you?" she snapped. "How did you get in?"

The man in the leather jacket raised his hands to show that he meant no harm, giving Elizabeth a slightly unsettling smile as he slowly approached her.

"I won't hurt you, I promise," he assured, "I'm here to take you out of Father Comstock's imprisonment."

"I'm fine, thanks." Elizabeth replied. "I'm waiting on someone else. Someone less... likely to watch me in my sleep."

"Oh, come on! I really just walked in here five minutes ago." the man scoffed.

The man then quickened his pace towards Elizabeth. She doubled her own pace backwards, and then turned and ran up the stairs to the exit. She heard the sound of air rushing up the stairs behind her. She turned her head to look back down path the man, but much to her horror, he was no longer there. She stopped midway up the stairs and stare at the empty room she now stood in. She was alone now. Perhaps the man was just a part of a waking dream...

"Elizabeth, you need to come with me. **Now**." the man demanded.

Elizabeth turned to see the man at the top of the staircase, glaring down menacingly at her. How had he gotten up there so quickly? Elizabeth turned again to go down the stairs, but lost her footing and fell. She hit her head with a solid _THUMP_ on the railing as she tumbled down the stairs. Every step she fell down added agony to her descent. By the time she had hit the floor at the bottom of the stairs, she was close to blacking out.

In her daze, Elizabeth began having flashbacks to another reality, one where a monster with glowing red eyes and wore a faded yellow suit had pursued her relentlessly. The monster had incredible speed, and whenever it would appear, there would always be the sound of rushing wind...

The man sighed in disappointment as he watched the young woman plummet to the floor. He hadn't accounted for how stubborn she was going to be, much less how clumsy. He needed her alive, more so than he cared for. This was going to make **them** angry and put him on a one way trip to oblivion. Slowly, he made his way towards the seemingly unconscious Elizabeth. Once he was at the bottom of the steps, he leaned over her body and reached out to take her pulse.

"You know, I just remembered something..." Elizabeth whispered as the man put two fingers on the side of her neck.

"Oh, good you're still alive." he muttered to himself.

Suddenly, the man smelled the foul aroma of burning flesh and felt an intense pain on the left side of his abdomen. Elizabeth withdrew her hand from the hilt of a red hot knife in the man's stomach, and then kicked him in the groin to make him double over in pain. Once he collapsed off her, Elizabeth sprang onto her feet and sprinted towards another door.

"You little bitch!" hissed the man as he stood up, pulling the near-molten blade from his body. "You stupid, little bitch."

Elizabeth struggled to get the pressurized door open. She had just angered one of the fastest beings in any reality in her weakest state and now he would retaliate in return. Finally, the door opened for her. It was already too late though, as the now lightning engulfed man tore Elizabeth away from the doorway and threw her into the adjacent wall.

"You literally just killed yourself!" the man screamed, getting spittle all over Elizabeth's face.

"If I'd know it was you, I would have killed myself as soon as I saw you, Eobard." she calmly confessed, spitting in his eye.

"Then let me help you along with that plan." Eobard sneered, jamming the knife that she had just used to distract him into her stomach and out her back.

Elizabeth fell to the floor, dying slowly in excruciating pain from the massive cavity that now filled her body. As her life faded, she saw two other men joined Eobard Thawne as he watched her die.

"Dammit, Thawne! We needed ...alive!"

"I didn't... coming to... me..."

"...might...ruined... plans..."

"..."

 **Unknown Location**

―――—

Elizabeth jolted upwards. She had just died... again... or had she? Nothing made sense anymore. She looked around the room she woke up in. It wasn't the library in Columbia. It looked like one of those abbeys she had seen in one of her old history books...

 ***Remember when I said it would get crazy? By crazy I meant universe hopping, timeline ending crazy. For now, this is just a one shot for Ms. Comstock here. It will tie in to the rest of the Crossing Over series once I get that back on a roll.**


End file.
